battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Socialist Republic of Vietnam/@comment-24903406-20170806190940
Dictum #5 ---- Today's patriotic song playing on Ho Chi Minh National Radio: Vietnam Communist Party Forever ---- The Socialist Republic of Vietnam has undergone a lot of changes in the past months, most notably participating in the war against the Kekistani Empire. However, the war against the imperialist factions appears to be coming to a close - with the war turning in our favor. The Socialist Fatherland vows that the imperialist animal filth be wiped clean off the face of earth. The Communist Party does what it can to work in conjunction with the military to seek guidance and shine down the dark tunnel of war in search of victory with her Soviet comrades. The Socialist Fatherland also seeks to establish diplomatic relations with the nations of the world, in the face of the Kekistani Empire's evil and vile acts and crimes against humanity. When provoking a war of aggression, Vietnam will strike back - beginning with the Empire. *More diplomatic relations have been established with other nations participating in the fight against Kekistan. *Losses suffered at the hands of the imperialist warmongers will be avenged 10,000 times! ---- Changes regarding Vietnam's allies have also been made - the alliance with SIXARDY being officially terminated, due to them not providing sufficient support and possibly aiding the Kekistani Empire with advanced weaponry. All currently SIXARDY-owned golf courses in the Socialist Republic of Vietnam will be claimed back by the state, and all SIXARDY advisors ordered to leave the country. *In response to the Kekistani imperialist warmongers, more sanctions will be imposed on them, which include economic and natural resource supplies to the country being cut off. *Due to war, the Socialist Republic of Vietnam has been made "harder" to travel to, with Kekistani citizens being outright prohibited from entering the country. Nations that also have close or thin ties to Kekistan will also be prohibited to interact with Vietnam. *A new state-owned defense contractor has been resurrected, Ho Chi Minh Defense being brought back to life last month. HCM Defense aims to supply smaller nations (that are friendly towards the SRV, or who adhere to communism/socialism) build up their military. *Relations between the People's Republic of China and the Socialist Republic of Vietnam have been strengthened, in the light of the war. Military and domestic trade have also been increased between the two. *A new paramilitary and civil defense wing of the People's Army of Vietnam has been formed, the Worker's and Peasant's Red Guards of Socialism, or simply the Red Guards is quickly becoming a large force, by paramilitary and civil defense standards. 3.8 million civilians stand ready to defend the Socialist Fatherland from any aggressor who dares set their feet on our soil. The Red Guards are equipped with more casual uniforms, akin to the Chinese Red Guard uniforms of the 1960s, except tan-brown coloration rather than green. The will be equipped with more outdated weaponry, such as the PPSH-41, AKM, Type 56, AK-74, Type 51/54 pistols, 122mm and 152mm Soviet-era howitzers, mortars and older armored vehicles such as the BTR-60 and 80, BRDM-2 and Type 63. Some units are even equipped with tanks, ranging from the T-34-85, PT-76, T-54/55, Type 59, Type 62 and T-62. This is due to the abundant numbers of said weapons within the country, and their ease of more being acquired. The Red Guards have thousands of bases and strongholds throughout the country, with the large majority of some being concentrated towards the south, aswell as the north. Red Guard units will also be stationed in the neighboring nations of Kampuchea, Laos, Thailand and Malaysia.